residentevilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Jim Chapman
Jim Chapman é um dos sobreviventes disponíveis para se jogar em Resident Evil Outbreak e em Resident Evil Outbreak File 2 História Não se sabe nada de Jim antes do incidente em Raccoon City, só que ele trabalhava no metrô da cidade e vivia como um cidadão normal, sem muita agitação em seu cotidiano. Incidente em Raccoon City Jim estava no J’s Bar, jogando o que parece ser palavras cruzadas, quando o ataque no local começou. Sobrevivendo, ele se viu fora do local e já se juntando com o outro grupo que tinha sobrevivido ao ataque também, começando a caçar uma rota de fuga para fora da cidade. Ele é o personagem principal do cenário Underbelly de Resident Evil Outbreak File #2, que é o metrô que ele trabalha, e seu papel nesse cenário, quando escolhido para ser o personagem jogável ou acompanhante é a possibilidade de já conhecer o mapa e ter acesso a algumas salas extras. Assim que escapou de Raccoon City, Jim aproveita a sua nova chance de viver, indo comprar um tênis novo e conversando sobre uma nova proposta de emprego (cena presenciada no final do cenário End of The Road, em Resident Evil Outbreak File #2). Finais Alternativos Em Resident Evil Outbreak, existem quatro finais disponíveis para o personagem, dependendo do que for feito na gameplay: * Regretful Ending: Se parece mais a um epilogo, onde Jim diz a seguinte frase: “At the last possible moment I got luck. I managed to survive but it’s not happy end. There must have been another way but it’s too late now”. * Remain Hopeful Ending: Jim está no helicóptero de resgate, com uma amostra do Daylight na mão, onde fala: “Does it really work?” e quase deixa a amostra cair do helicóptero, sendo salvo por um dos guardas de resgate. * Chopper Zombie Ending: O personagem se transforma em zumbi, atacando as pessoas dentro do helicóptero de resgate. Ao fundo, é dito a frase: “It’s been a living nightmare. I want to end this now… However it’s gonna be as long as it’s over”. * Special Ending: um final especial, onde Kevin e Jim permanecem em Raccoon City, por estarem infectados, esperando o fim da cidade. Kevin pensa: “I’ve stayed behind… I can’t let the vírus leave the city.” Após isso, Jim começa a surtar, fazendo várias reclamações e dizendo várias coisas aleatórias para Kevin, que mostra não se importar muito, é quando ambos avistam Thanatos. Kevin se levanta e se prepara para enfrentá-lo novamente, antes da cidade se explodir com eles. Personalidade Jim sempre foi uma pessoa alegre e simpática, porém muito medroso e que se assusta facilmente. As vezes, fala demais em situações extremas e é um pouco teimoso, irritando quase sempre todos ao seu redor. Um cara extremamente inteligente, que ama qualquer tipo de quebra-cabeças, principalmente palavras cruzadas. Itens Pessoais e Ações Especiais Itens Pessoais * Coin (Resident Evil Outbreak e Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): moeda carregada pela personagem que, quando o mesmo o gira, um resultado é mostrado na tela do jogo. Sempre que aparecer “head”, a taxa de acertos críticos de Jim aumenta 15% (se aparecer três vezes seguidas esse mesmo resultado, a taxa aumenta para 45%), porém se o resultado for “tail”, o bônus é cancelado (se esse sistema é usado na hora certa, Jim se torna um poderoso personagem). * Lucky Coin (Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): moeda disponível tanto pra Jim quando para outros personagens que, quando usado por eles, as chances de acertos críticos nos inimigos aumentam em 5% e a durabilidade das armas de combate são maiores. Com esse item, as handguns e shotguns não podem ser quebradas por ataque de Hunters. Ações Especiais * Playing Dead (Resident Evil Outbreak e Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): fazendo esse movimento, Jim se jogará no chão e ficará imóvel, parecendo que realmente está morto, assim os inimigos o ignoram. Basta segurar R1 e apertar X para executar o movimento (mas tem que ser usado com bastante atenção, pois o tempo que ele permanece imóvel aumentará o medidor de vírus rapidamente). * Item Search (Resident Evil Outbreak e Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): quando Jim entra em qualquer sala do cenário, vários pontos aparecerão no mini mapa, indicando que naquele local onde está piscando há um item. Mesmo não especificando o item, isso permite que o jogador ache itens muito mais rápidos, principalmente aqueles ocultos e invisíveis. * Swing Combo (Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): quando equipado com uma arma branca, Jim irá balançar ela mais rapidamente do que os outros personagens, basta segurar R1 e ir pressionando O (isso fará Jim ficar sem fôlego, então é recomendável usar o combo com cautela). Relacionamento Jim não é muito de confiar nos outros, por causa da sua timidez e medo, mas consegue ter uma boa dinâmica com o grupo: * Kevin: médio * Mark: bom * George: médio * David: médio * Alyssa: médio * Yoko: ruim * Cindy: médio Roupas Extras Jim Chapman possui 2 roupas alternativas que pode ser desbloqueadas: * Slam Dunk (Resident Evil Outbreak): basta coletar os itens especiais “White Tanktop” (cenário Outbreak na dificuldade Easy ou Normal), “Rare Shoes” (cenário Below Freezing Point no Hard ou Very Hard), “Basketball Uniform”(cenário The Hive no Easy ou Normal), “Baggy Shorts” (cenário Hellfire no Easy ou Normal) e “Signed Basketball”(cenário Decisions, Decisions no Hard ou Very Hard). * Bike Messenger (Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): os itens especiais “Fanny Pack” (cenário Wild Things no Easy), “Biking Shoes” (cenário Underbelly no Normal), “Waterproof Parka” (cenário Flashback no Hard), “Racing Helmet”(cenário Desperate Times no Easy) e “Racing Pants” (cenpario End of The Road no Very Hard). Atores e Dubladores Resident Evil Outbreak File #2 Beau Billingslea (voz) en:Jim Chapman es:Jim Chapman fr:Jim Chapman it:Jim Chapman ru:Джим Чапман Categoria:Resident Evil: Outbreak Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagem do Outbreak Categoria:Personagens do Outbreak Categoria:Personagens vivos Categoria:Personagens